Normally tacky pressure-sensitive adhesives suitable for use in adhesive tapes must have a good balance of adhesion, cohesion, stretchiness, and elasticity. A high degree of tackiness is desired to provide for ready bonding and high cohesive strength is desired to facilitate clean removal from surfaces onto which the tape has been applied. The adhesives are generally based on film forming elastomeric materials, such as SBR rubber polychloroprene, polybutadiene, acrylate, natural rubber, etc. More recently, synthetic rubber based on block copolymers, generally known as A-B-A or A-B block copolymers, have been employed as the elastomeric base. These together with a liquid or solid tackifier resin or mixture of resins and further with minor amounts of other materials such as fillers, antioxidants and release agents provide a pressure-sensitive adhesive composition suitable for use as tape adhesive. A frequent use for pressure-sensitive adhesives is in masking tape or in other industrial tapes where the product may be exposed to high solvent atmosphere. Representative of exposure to high concentration to solvents is seen when masking tape is used during spray painting with oil based coatings in the automobile and aircraft industry. In such applications where there is exposure to organic solvents, many of the pressure-sensitive adhesives have been found to be deficient in that the adhesive is susceptible to dissolution in an organic solvent at the exposed edges and thus not providing clean and complete protection. Solvent resistant pressure-sensitive tapes have heretofore been made normally by cross-linking solvent coated tapes. There are no generally known methods to produce solvent resistant pressure-sensitive adhesive using a solventless approach, e.g., hot melt coating or extrusion.